Your Eyes Are An Ocean
by SkyWritesHomestuckFics
Summary: Roxy Lalonde is going through some hardships concerning her BFFsy, Jane Crocker. Follow the two in a tangled love circle as Roxy tries to tell her friend what is really on her mind. T for mild language, may change it to M if needed.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I originally wrote this in Pesterlogs, but I got a note saying that I couldn't do that :/ So I'm really sorry that the first two chapters seem rushed because I had to rewrite them around the fact that I couldn't use PesterLogs. Sorry guys D: But stick around until chapter three because it gets better there 3 Thank you guys!**

* * *

Roxy Lalonde sat hunched over her computer, a martini in her hand. She was already drunk, but hey, one more wouldn't hurt. She was surfing the internet, bored from sitting there doing nothing. The blonde teenager's computer made a noise and a little message came onto the screen. Roxy shifted her gaze to the pop up message; it looked like a tiny speech bubble with a little blue monster upon it.

'Jane!' Roxy automatically recognized the Pesterchum signal of her bffsy trying to contact her.

gutsyGumshoe began pestering tipsyGnostalgic at 11:06

" Roxy? Are you there?" Jane typed.

Roxy opened the Pesterchum tab to find that Jane had indeed messaged her.

"Oh hyt there Janey!" Roxy's drinking messed up her typing as she replied to Jane. '*hjey' she tried to correct it but failed, like usual.

"You're drunk again aren't you…" Jane's message came in with very little enthusiasm.

"Hehehe you vet ;)" She added a little smiley face at the end of her sentence. '*bett.' '*beet'.

Roxy let out a small giggle because she thought that her typos were silly.

"Oh, okay. I was kind of hoping that you were going to be sober…" This post bothered Roxy a bit.

"Why? What is bohering youo dear? Is there something that you ned to talk aboiut?"

Even in her intoxicated state, Roxy knew that something was getting her pretty little dark haired

friend down. She usually never cared when Roxy was under the influence of alcohol, though she would scold her from time to time when she would drink more often than usual.

"Well, now that you talk about it… I guess that I'm not doing my best today." Jane replied.

Roxy frowned. She never liked it when her friend was feeling down.

"Wats wrong Janey?" She asked. "You can tell me what s wrong." Roxy continued making a bunch of typos, but didn't bother trying to correct them because there were so many and she only cared about the well being of her friend at the moment.

There was a somewhat long pause before Roxy received a message from her friend. At least it seemed long for Roxy, she couldn't really tell from the drink in her system.

"Well, it's just Jake…"

Roxy froze. She hoped with all of her heart that Jane didn't find out about him. She waited for the next message to appear.

"Did he tell you he was…"

Suspense began to engulf Roxy, and she was as close enough from the sheer terror that gripped at her heart to dropping right on the spot. Jane didn't type her next message for what seemed like a decade.

"Gay?"

Roxy's heart dropped down a roller coaster. She knew that Jane had had a crush on Jake English, one of both of their best friends. Roxy had even given Jane tips on how to talk to Jake and get her to tell her secret to him, even though she knew. Yep, there it was. Jane had finally learned that her best friend that she had been crushing on was gay. The last joint in their square of friends was his boyfriend, Dirk Strider.

"And apparently Dirk is his boyfriend…" Was one of the last things that Jane typed.

Roxy felt worse and worse every time Jane sent a new message, and the alcohol wasn't helping her keep calm. She started to panic, the affects of her drink making her emotions one hundred times more dramatic.

" I know, im sort. I sgould hve told you earlier." She replied honestly.

"You knew all this time and you never told me?" Jane asked, infuriated.

'Uh oh' was the only thing running through Roxy's slurred mind. She probably shouldn't have mentioned the fact that she had known about this fact for quite some time, and she didn't tell her friend because she was afraid of hurting her. But looking back on it, it probably would have hurt her less back then when Roxy first found out then, when Jane had been through so much trauma to try to tell her about his feelings.

"So this whole time you didn't tell me. After all of the pep talks you gave me, and the advice as well. I don't think you realize how much this hurts me. I finally got up the courage, after all these years, to tell him, and he tells me, and you have known for a long time. It was so embarrassing. I'm sorry Roxy, but I think I need some time alone." Roxy could almost hear the sadness and betrayal in the text that Jane typed onto the screen.

gutsyGumshoe ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic at 11:10

"Shit. Wait Jsnry.*Janrt.*Janeu." Roxy tried to type her friends name, but she was so flustered and drunk that it wasn't easy. "DAMMIT! Janey please!" Eventually Roxy gave up. No many how many times Roxy typed her friend's name upon the keys, she wasn't getting her to come back so soon. Roxy grabbed one of her stuffed animals and threw it at her wall in a fit of rage, the small fluffy body slamming into the hard flat surface in its way, making a loud thump. The blonde girl then slumped back in her chair and began to cry.

Roxy felt torn. She knew that Jane wasn't going to get over this easily. She felt like everything was her fault and that she wasn't ever going to have her back as a friend. When you're a drunken teenager, your brain tends to work a bit differently. Instead of blaming herself, Roxy's thoughts began to drift in the opposite direction. She started to feel hate towards Jane. It all wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair that she had to counsel Jane every day on her little love problems. She had gotten sick and tired of Jane being a wuss and not being able to tell her true feelings to Jake. Of course though, Roxy was being a hypocrite. She herself had been in love for quite some time, but she also would never ever in a million years confess to them, even if the world depended on it.

At first, Roxy fell in love with brave, courageous, and very handsome Jake English. He was everything that Roxy wanted, and she was so close to telling him the 'L' word. But when she found out that Jane shared the same affections for him, she felt heartbroken. She knew that she would never be able to win over her. Jane was sweet and perfect, and Roxy knew that Jake deserved the black haired girl so much more than her irresponsible and unreliable self. Then when Jane started to consult her for advice on confessing to him, it became very hard for her to handle.

During this process, Roxy found herself start to fall in love with someone else. She knew it was wrong and denied herself at first. It was so impossible! But soon Roxy found out that she was severely lovesick, and she was madly in love with no one else but the one and only Jane Crocker, her best friend in the whole world who loved someone else. Roxy began to drink more and more those days, and her mental state was slowly declining. She had to help the two people she had grown to love, fall in love with each other. So now Roxy's only safe haven was being able to talk with Jane and know that she was happy. But that bond had been severed and Roxy felt as if she could never tie those ends back up again.

As Roxy wept, she slid slowly off of her chair and onto the floor, slowly stroking one of her many cats. Soon, the alcohol and tears began to make Roxy feel very tired. She laid her head down on her ugly stained carpet, her eyes quickly flitting shut and she cried herself into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Roxy's head was pounding from the nasty hangover she had. She regretted drinking the second glass, but again, she always regretted every drop that she drank in the mornings, unless she had been drinking all night and she was still drunk. Whatever time of day, whenever Roxy had one of her hangovers, she felt like she wanted to die.

As the memories from last night began to flow back into her mind, Roxy started to hate herself even more. She remembered her conversation with Jane, and she remembered how much she had fucked up.

Roxy restarted her computer because it had shut off from being left alone for so long. She hoped that Jane had maybe forgiven her, and sent her another message. When the Windows opening finished, Roxy's heart flopped, because there was no message from her friend. She thought that maybe if she messaged her first, she would respond.

tipsyGnostalgic began pestering gutsyGumshoe at 10:36

"Jane? Are you there? I'm really sorry about last night." She typed sadly.

A few more minutes passed, and still Jane didn't reply. Too tired and hung-over to do anything, Roxy just slid down in her chair, guilt ripping and clawing at her already shattered remains of her heart. She then decided that she would try to talk to Jake instead, and maybe it would make her feel better.

tipsyGnostalgic began pestering golgothasTerror at 10:39

"Hey Jake you on?" Roxy asked.

"Good morning Roxy." Jake replied back.

Thank god he was on. Roxy was worried that she wouldn't have anyone to talk to and she was relieved.

"Are you sober? Your typing seems pretty normal." Jake noted.

"Yeah I am…" Roxy replied, her head still pounding.

Jake typed back very quickly. "So what brings you to contact me so early in the morning?"

"Well, I heard that Jane finally told you." _Here we go… _Roxy bit her lip, reluctantly typing her words. There was a small pause before Jake replied.

"Oh yes, about that… *loosens collar*. She was very upset…" Roxy knew that this answer was coming.

"I know. You didn't have to deal with her after the whole mess…" She gave a sigh, pressing her palm to her forehead.

"I know, I'm sorry Roxy. You know that I couldn't do anything about it." Roxy gritted her teeth.

"Yeah but now she won't talk to me!" She typed, taking out some of her anger on the keys.

"Golly I feel really bad…" Jake replied. Roxy sighed again, realizing that it probably wouldn't help her calm down at all.

"Nah, don't." She felt a little guilty for blowing up like that. "It was my fault anyways."

"No it's not Roxy you just wanted to make her feel better." Jake turned his point of view around and tried to calm down Roxy.

"I know that its 100% my fault… But could you at least try to talk to her and ask her casually if she'll talk to me? Or at maybe if she won't talk to you either, then get Dirk to throw in a word to her because I really need to apologize to her." She asked, thinking the plan through in her hazy mind.

Jake thought about it for a little too. "All right, I'll try to talk to her for you." He decided.

"Thank you." Roxy told him.

"No problem." He replied before disconnecting to try to talk to their other friend.

Roxy turned away from her computer and waited hopefully to hear the ding that indicated Jane had forgiven her. When that sound came, Roxy gave a jump. She hadn't expected it to come so fast. But when she opened the Pesterchum tab, it wasn't the person she thought it would be.

"Hey Roxy." It was Jake again, and Roxy felt hope begin to grow in her heart again, for maybe he had been successful and he wanted to tell her. "Sorry but she wouldn't talk to me either…"

Roxy took in a deep sigh and tried to sooth her emotions. "Oh…"

"Look, I know that you're troubled about this. But why don't you go and visit her tomorrow?" Jake suggested.

Roxy's heart leapt into her throat at the mention of this. Go visit Jane? She hadn't done that since last summer and that was a whole half a year ago. It had been a wonderful time because she had actually got to spend time with her best friend in real life, something she didn't really do too often because of different school issues. Also, she lived pretty far away and Roxy didn't own a car and had to go by bus.

"She would probably accept an apology from you if it came straight from you instead of on the computer." He continued.

Roxy stared blankly at the screen as the messages kept popping up. She read them half heartedly as she reluctantly placed her fingers back on the keyboard and typed back.

"I don't know. She probably won't talk to me if I did that either…"

"Roxy, do you honestly think that Jane would ignore you forever just because of your one little slip up? I think that she will forgive you eventually. You're being selfish if you think that she will never forgive you. I know Jane and I know that she will eventually warm back up to you. Don't you trust her enough to? And besides, in that small chance of her not forgiving you, why would you want to be friends with someone that was like that anyways?" Roxy didn't even reply. She waited for Jake to type back first.

"Just think about it." Was Jake's last message before he disconnected for the last time that day.

golgothasTerror ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic at 11:34

Roxy gave a sigh and began to ponder on Jake's advice. She turned off her monitor and put her head down on the desk, wrapping her head in her arms. She let her thoughts wander as she closed her light rose colored eyes.

_Will Jane forgive me if I go and talk to her tomorrow? _Roxy wondered. _I guess what Jake said was right…_

After a while of fighting with her self conscience, the blond teen decided that she would take Jake's advice and visit Jane the next day. She also thought that it would be best not to drink tonight because she didn't want to take any chances of being drunk when she showed up at Jane's house. She knew that it made her friend worried when she was intoxicated like that and she wanted to present herself as best as she could so she could win their friendship back. It pulled Roxy's heart so negatively when she knew that Jane wasn't feeling her best and she knew how to cheer her up, if Jane let her. Roxy pushed her chair out from against her desk and shut the computer monitor off with her painted magenta finger nail. Standing up with a triumphant grin, Roxy made her hand into a fist and decided that she was going to make things right with Jane tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

Roxy wrapped her lavender and pink scarf tighter around her neck and pulled the first layer over her mouth as she took her seat on the noisy bus. There were a plethora of people around her and she was glad that she was able to find a seat that didn't have anyone in or next to it. It was a perfect seat because the adolescent could stare out the window blankly. It was winter break and snow was falling heavily on the bus windows, making the wiper work over time. The velvet substance reflected the mood of the people crowded around, frigid and snappy.

The blonde pulled up her legs onto her seat and hugged her knees in tight as the bus spurted off to its next stop. She clutched her light rose-colored purse to her side protectively as someone sat down into the sea print seat next to her. When she turned her head, her perfect honey blonde hair swishing over her shoulder, she saw that it was a younger boy with messy hair. After she had lost interest in the boy, Roxy turned her head away from him and began to stare out of the window at the fluffy snow drifting to the ground. Trees that had shed themselves of their beautiful fall leaves and were painted with the sparkling white blanket were whirring past the moving bus.

It took several long hours of traveling before Roxy's bus started to near the stop she needed to get off at. Many different people had gotten on and off of the busy bus, but Roxy just sat quietly in the same seat the whole time, her short blonde hair curled out smoothly and her nails painted with shiny fuchsia polish. She watched the people as they went on with their lives. Some of them had children and it made the young girl wonder wistfully what it would be like to have children of her own with someone she loved. She shook the thought from her mind hastily as the bus came to a halt.

This was Roxy's stop so she stood up fast, her vision blurring slightly and her walking a bit tipsy due to sitting down for so long. She proceeded down the dark stairs onto the sidewalk, still wet from the falling snow. As she began to walk briskly towards Jane's apartment, she breathed in the chilly crisp air of the winter time. It was so freezing that it felt as if she were breathing in the little snowflakes that danced delicately through the air.

The walk to Jane's was very unnerving, and the blonde stepped on a frozen over puddle and almost slid into the busy road filled with the blur of rushing cars. But the scariest thing was having time to think. Roxy's mind tended to wander when she was alone, and often it didn't wander towards happy things. She thought on the fact of what would happen when Jane saw her at her front door. After all, she had come unexpectedly and uninvited. What if Jane turned her down and refused to let her in? What if Roxy had to just turn around as soon as she got to Jane's? Roxy was having heavy second thoughts on coming to Jane's today. She almost turned back to look for the bus, but she knew that it had already gone.

When the looming apartment came into view, butterflies began to flit around in her stomach. As she roamed closer, the winged bugs began to flap their wings harder, as if they were trying to burst from inside her. Roxy tried to stop them by placing her hand over her heart, but it didn't help. She could only feel how rapidly it was beating as she approached the main door.

Roxy poked the button to call Jane's room and waited nervously. When she heard her the static of her voice, she almost fainted.

"Hello?" Roxy took in a deep breath, her first words coming out a little shaky.

"Hey Janey, it's me. Do you think you could let me in?" When she let out the breath, she felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her back. But suspense kept building bricks on top of her heart as the other end went silent. To Roxy's relief, the other line hung up and the doors swung open.

Walking up the stairs to the fourth floor made her knees feel weak and she almost collapsed. She had to hold onto the rusted hand rails for support, and she almost stepped on the end of her trailing scarf and sent herself reeling back down the flight she had been climbing.

It took all the bravery she could muster to knock on apartment door labeled '466'. She could smell the familiar scent of Jane Crocker through the wood grain. It smelled of cookies and other baked goods that filled Jane's hobbies. After breathing in the smell, she finally knocked three times and heard the light thumping of footsteps on carpet coming close as a lump of suspense began to rise in the girl's throat. When the door was swung open, the two girls stood there, just staring into each other's eyes, one side was a set of light foggy blue, and the other two were a soft brown that seemed to gleam pink. As they continued to bore into each other, the sapphire ones began to glimmer with salty tears then shut completely. Jane threw herself onto her friend and embraced her with a constricting hug.

"Roxy…" Jane whispered in a low voice. When she heard her name mentioned in the soft tone, she realized that it wasn't spiteful, or out of hatred. The tone of voice was clearly only misunderstanding, but relieved. "I can't believe it…"

Roxy gripped her buddy tightly as the ink haired girl shook with violent shivers and tears poured from her sealed eyes and onto her favorite scarf; but Roxy didn't care. She was so gleeful to be reunited with her friend, and so close to her. The faint scent of vanilla cake that could be caught outside of her door clung strongly to Jane. Roxy took in the aroma, using it as a comfort. But Jane instantly broke away and stepped back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to lose myself like that," she excused. "It wasn't very nice of me…"

Roxy dismissed her apology with a humble gesture of her hand. "It's fine, Jane. I know you've been going through some hard times." She gave her a sympathetic smile. Jane exchanged it with a more somber grin.

"Why don't you come in? I'm sure you're probably tired from your journey." Jane placed a delicate hand on the other's shoulder as Roxy gave a slight excited nod, so the slightly shorter girl stepped back into her home, gesturing kindly for the taller one to follow her.


	4. Chapter 4

Roxy and Jane sat on the small two seat couch, staring at the TV set on the opposite wall as it flashed different colors. Roxy had been keeping Jane company for a couple of days and being as much help to her as she could. She would run errands for Jane such as going to the store to fetch food or different items she needed. She would also help in the kitchen, even though it was a little small for two people. She really enjoyed watching Jane bake because a cheery smile would wipe away all of her worries that she had on her mind with Jake and her grandmother.

Jane's grandmother was a whole other thing. The second morning from when Roxy arrived, she woke up to a sniffling noise, and found out that Jane had been weeping all morning. When the blonde had asked what was wrong, and got a mouthful of silence. When she persisted that she had to know what was wrong, Jane replied that she didn't want to bother Roxy with her own problems. When she kept reassuring her that she wanted to know and help her with what ever problem she was having, Jane began to spill something that she never told anyone else.

Roxy had found out that even though both of her parents were dead, Jane still had a grandmother. It was also revealed that her grandmother was the owner of a huge baking corp., which seemed wonderful at first, seeing how Jane loved baking. But in reality, the old lady had a very strict persona and she put a huge amount of pressure on Jane. She expected her to be the best she could be, like a princess. She wanted for her to be the next owner of the corporation. In doing this, she was like a leech to her granddaughter. She would tell her everything that she could and couldn't do. This meant that lots of things were missing in Jane's life that Roxy never knew about. Also, Jane would receive a call from her grandmother every weekend and demanded for her to explain every detail of her week. Roxy feared that since it was Saturday, the old hag would be dialing her friend's number today.

Right as Roxy was pondering this idea, she heard the high pitched dings of the phone coming from the kitchen. She watched Jane's pink face drain of all of its color as the girl stood up and sprinted to the phone.

"Hello?" Roxy could hear the conversation from the living room. She turned the TV down a little bit so she could hear better.

"Yes, hello Grandmother," Jane sighed into the phone.

Roxy listened as Jane, with excruciating detail, explained the events of this week. It included the details of her conversation with Jake and how Roxy had come to visit. Roxy felt a little uneasy thinking about the fact that Jane's grandmother probably knew everything about her and how she would drink all the time. She suddenly felt worried about what the old witch would think about her being over at her prized grandchild's house.

"Yes, she is." Jane's reply carried into the living room. The blonde figured that they were probably talking about her now and she began to draw circles into the couch with her finger nails slowly. The girl on the couch listened in despair as Jane's voice got lower and lower until she was choking on her own words and tears started to leak from her beautiful sky blue eyes. Soon the click of the phone being dropped on its receiver and Jane shuffled back into the living room, her face a wreck.

"Jane… What happened?" Roxy asked. Jane peered at her with her now red and puffy eyes as she used her sleeve to wipe away stray tears that dripped from her cheeks and off of her chin.

"S-sh…" Jane tried to speak but instead of words she began to sob harder, and she collapsed on to the couch next to her friend. Roxy placed her arms supportively around her shoulders and pushed her head close to her chest. In turn, Jane bawled into Roxy's shirt, hugging her tightly around her waist. Roxy gently shushed the sniffling girl and sat there quietly. All that could be heard in the apartment was the sound of Jane's heavy breathing as her tears kept trailing down her face.

When Jane had gathered herself back together, she separated herself from Roxy and wiped her eyes with her long white sleeve again.

"So, what happened?" Roxy asked quietly, looking her friend in the eye. Jane managed to speak this time but some of her words were a little slurred from her recent breakdown.

"W-well, I told her about Jake and how it made me sad, and how you were here to comfort me," she began. "And she, she s- said that it wasn't healthy for me to be sad, so she said that I wasn't allowed to be in any sort of relationship with anyone," she continued cheerlessly. Roxy gave her chum a sympathetic frown as she listened to her speak.

"She also ordered me that I should dismiss you from my house and tell you to never come back…" More tears began to well up in herb delicate crystal eyes. Roxy felt as if a bullet had just been fired into her heart and her spirit sank to the bottom of her feet.

"She told me that it was because she didn't like the way that you acted and that you were irresponsible and she didn't want you to be an influence to me and now she doesn't want you around me. And she figured that taking away my PesterChum account would be best…" Jane big her lip and stared at her feet.

"I'm so sorry to hear that…" whispered Roxy. "I can't believe she would do this to you," she spat. Jane shrugged her shoulders softly.

"Well, I guess it's for my own good. Would you mind telling Jake and Dirk what happened? They might get a little worried." She asked with a dejected look in her eyes. Roxy put a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Jane, I think that you need to step in and learn how to run your own life. You should stop letting her control you like this! It's not fair for you and I don't want you to be sad like this. It's not okay." Jane gave her a look of terror mixed with despair. "And I don't want to leave you so suddenly Jane, not after I have learned about all of this."

"I don't think I could ever shake my grandmother off of my shoulders. She pays for all of the groceries that I buy and she pays my tuition for school," she wailed. With a shake of her head, Roxy began to speak again.

"All you need to do is get a job! It's not that hard to find one with a decent pay and it should cover all of your groceries and you can save it up to pay for school." Roxy explained tenderly. "So what do you say? Do you think that maybe you're ready to fly on your own?" She asked.

Jane gave her a look of alarm, but it slowly, slowly turned into one of determination. She gave Roxy a lopsided smile and nodded slowly.

"Maybe it's time."


	5. Chapter 5

Roxy was finding it a little hard to take so many bus rides to help out her friend, but she decided that it would be for the best. She wanted to be there for her friend as much as she could, so she found herself coming out to see her a lot more than usual.

Although it was hard for Jane, she was starting to look for a job. Today, Roxy decided that she was going to go out with Jane to try to find a decent one. She didn't want her friend to get a job that wouldn't pay her well.

Roxy knocked on the apartment 466's beige wooden door, the collision causing a slight echo. Jane briskly came to open the door and closed it behind her as she joined Roxy on the other side.

"Are you ready for your interviews?" Roxy asked, inspecting Jane to see if she was properly dressed for her interview. Jane was wearing a tight blue skirt that went down just below her stocky knees. Her shirt was a flattering white collared shirt and had long cuffed sleeves. Roxy grinned at her miniature baking spoon earrings that were the same color blue of her skirt. She had given them to her friend for her for her twelfth birthday.

"You still have those earrings?" She asked. Jane reached up to feel the sapphire crystals before remembering which earrings she was wearing.

"Oh these," she giggled. "Yes, I wear them all the time!" Roxy's heart felt warm. She was elated that she had given a gift to her friend that she had cherished so dearly.

"Well, I'm glad that you like them, and you look wonderful." Jane's face colored a bit and smiled back cheerfully.

"Thanks."

The two set out, Jane in the driver's seat and Roxy in the passenger. They drove without much talk, but kept up a small conversation. Roxy guessed that it was because Jane was nervous. She managed to find out that the first job she was applying to was a small bakery that was about fifteen minutes away from her apartment.

Jane parallel parked in the small lot, then got out and locked the car silently. As the little bell tied to the front door jingled, Roxy gave her friend a few words of encouragement.

"You can do it Janey!" She then began to wait at a table until Jane came out of the back room.

Roxy drummed her fingers absentmindedly on the smooth wooden table, creating a low pitched noise. While she was waiting, she figured that she would pull out her phone and mess around with it. When she turned it on, she saw that she had a message from Jake.

'Hey how's it going with Jane?'

Roxy sighed and began to type back.

'fine, she/s in her interview'. As she waited for him to reply, she gazed around at the building. It smelled wonderful like fresh bread, but she didn't enjoy the scent as much as Jane's. It had a humble theme and most everything was crafted from the same wood. A few pictures of grasslands hung from the light beige wall. She was almost startled when her phone made the table buzz. When she took it out, she saw that it was another message from Jake.

'I figured that was where you were and that's not what I meant. I meant, I guess how you would put it, romantically between the two of you?'

Roxy suppressed a smile as color rose into her cheeks. She recalled that a few nights ago when she was drunk, she had explained how she had wanted to confess her love to Jane, according to Jake anyway. She couldn't really bring the memory back into her head, but she didn't doubt that she had said that anyways.

It had now become Jake's turn to try to counsel someone with love, even if he wasn't a big help. He liked to know what was going on with Roxy between time to time because he felt that he needed to be a good friend; and recently, Roxy had explained that she was going to try to confess to Jane soon.

'haha well I havent really said anything to her yet. I don't think that today would be right anyways. I don't even know how I would go about trying to tell her anyways.' Roxy typed fleetly on her tiny phone keyboard and sent the message off to her friend. As a few more minutes passed, she got a new notification for a text.

'I see. Arent you like the expert on these kinds of things though? Well, I have to go, but ill give you a little advice. Maybe you should take her out to dinner and tell her there? Good luck.' Roxy read over the message and then turned off her phone and put it back on the table. There was no sense in replying if he wasn't going to message back. Maybe it would be a good idea to take Jane to dinner and she could confess there. Roxy decided to push the thought away for a little bit and she put her head on the table carefully. When she began to rest her eyes, she accidentally slipped into a light slumber.

Roxy awoke to a finger gently prodding her arm. When she looked at its owner, she saw Jane smiling down at her with her adorable teeth that seemed too big for her mouth.

"Come on sleepyhead, it's time to go," Jane cooed softly. The blond sat up and rubbed her eyes a bit before standing on her feet and stretching slightly.

"Wow sorry Janey, I didn't expect to sleep, I was only trying to rest my eyes a little," she apologized. As they walked back to the car and out of the warm bakery, Jane shook her head.

"Oh, don't worry, it's fine. If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I'm the one that made you wait for me," she replied sweetly. Roxy glanced at her friend sideways as she was buckling her seatbelt.

"Let's just forget about it, I don't think anyone needs to be sorry." The two were thankful that they were able to get back in the car before a chilly wind began to sweep dark clouds into the gray sky.

As the day progressed, Jane drove around to different locations that she would be interviewed at. The sky was slowly getting darker and storm clouds were rolling in fast. Roxy might have to settle for dinner at Jane's place if the weather kept up like this. Jane noticed the rapidly changing backdrop too, for she took a left instead of a right, back onto the freeway that led to her apartment.

"Are you not going to go to any more interviews?" Roxy asked, a bit of concern edging her voice. Jane shook her head somberly.

"No, not when the weather is turning out like this. I don't want to risk getting stuck out here," Jane replied. Roxy nodded somewhat sadly. She was really looking forward to asking Jane out for dinner, but she guessed that it would have to wait for another time.

When the two of them arrived back at Jane's apartment, the rain had already started to fall like cats and dogs. Jane quickly locked the car door and the two sprinted inside as fast as they could. They were thankful for the dry roof as they climbed up the stairs, the echo of thunder booming in the distance.

"Well, it really sucks that that storm had to start," Roxy complained. "I'll have to walk to the bus stop in this weather. I wish I would have brought a jacket," she plopped down onto Jane's couch and gazed out the rain-streaked window through her rose colored eyes. Jane sat down softly next to her and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I wish that I could control the weather, but I can't," the black haired girl shrugged. The two girls jumped as all of a sudden the lights flickered off, leaving the apartment dark from the lack of light. It took Roxy a second to realize it, but then the thought came to her head.

"Oh no, the bus runs on the new electricity stuff," she exclaimed, biting her lip. Jane thought for a moment.

"Well, I guess that I could drive you home, but that would be a lot of time and gas for me to do that…" she frowned. "But maybe you could stay here? At least until the power comes back on. I mean, you never know if it will come back later tonight," Jane suggested.

"Really?" Roxy gasped. "You'd let me stay?" Jane nodded and Roxy gave her best friend a tight hug. "Thank you, Janey!"


	6. Chapter 6

Roxy and Jane sat on the small brown couch, talking and laughing while the thunder crashed outside like bombs. Roxy was glad that she was able to take the stress off of Jane's back, even if it was only temporary. There was nothing that she loved more than seeing that wide grin spread across the black haired girl's cheery flushed face.

When Roxy glanced up at the wall clock, she noticed that they had been talking for around three hours, and it was about five.

"Are you hungry?" Jane asked as she noticed Roxy staring up at the hypnotizing arms of the clock tick in a slow circle.

"Oh, well, I guess I wouldn't mind eating," Roxy replied, snapping her attention back to the girl with the glasses.

"I could make something that wouldn't require using electricity if you like. You could even help me if you wanted," Jane gave a small smile. Roxy's eyes lit up at her idea.

"Sounds good to me!" she exclaimed, rising to her feet. Jane nodded with a sweet smile and then did the same, guiding Roxy to the kitchen.

Examining the kitchen with a frown, Roxy noticed that it was a little small. The kitchen was set on a narrow pathway of floor, counters on either side. On the right, there was a large space where you could see the gray countertop before it connected to the sink that had a few baking spoons dangling from the plain wall. Beyond the sink was a smaller space of counter that had a light blue microwave placed to the left of it. Under that free bit of counter was a small dish washer that was currently making odd splurting noises as the water circulated through it. Above the microwave was cupboard that held glasses for drinking out of and below it was a row of drawers that contained silverware and other baking essentials such as measuring cup. On the left was Jane's sky blue refrigerator and freezer, aprons hanging on a nail that had been driven into the wall on its left. To the right of the fridge was more counter space with a mixer the same color of blue. The counter was cut in half by her four burner stove and more cabinets hung above and drawers below. She wished that she could somehow make it larger so Jane could have the best kitchen ever.

"It's a little small," Jane echoed her thoughts. "But I think that we should be able to cook together without too many hassles," she added. Roxy nodded silently as she slowly rested her eyes on the shelf of cook books that rose to the ceiling and was filled with so many books that were organized into different categories.

"So what are we going to cook that doesn't require any electricity?" Roxy asked. Jane thought for a second, her face twisting into an adorable frown.

"Well, I think that I might be able to heat up the stove top burners with my lighter," she suggested after a bit of thinking. Jane stepped over the top drawer under the counter on the left and pulled out a slender black lighter with a traditional red handle before proceeding to light a burner with it. Soon, a spark was emitted from the dark tip of the lighter and the stove began to burn with success.

"Nice job, Janey!" Roxy exclaimed, clasping her hands together in excitement. Jane gave her friend a sheepish grin before blowing out the flame with a quick breath.

"So what would you like to have?" Jane asked. Roxy cocked an eyebrow pursed her lips.

"I have no idea, so you better choose," she pointed out. "You are the baking wizard after all!" Roxy exclaimed, grinning wide. Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I guess we could make some pasta?" Jane suggested. "It's not very fancy, but it's easy and tastes good."

"Sure!"

Jane began to prepare all of the ingredients that they would need for their dinner and laid all of them out on the counter to the left of the sink. Jane sent Roxy to relight the burner and then set a pot of water to boil. The two waited for a few minutes until the clear water began to bubble and fizz. The black haired girl handed the blonde the packet of dry noodles and then she dumped them into the water, careful not to let it spill over.

Jane began to show Roxy how to make the sauce. They had to use store bought tomato sauce because Jane usually would put the tomatoes in a blender, but seeing how they didn't have power, they would have to fake it. This didn't stop them from adding other things in it such as many different herbs and spices and pre cooked meats and vegetables. When the noodles had become soft, the two girls put a strainer into the sink and sifted out the water before placing the golden brown noodles back into the black pot and dumping the sauce in with them. Then, Jane opened a cupboard, and standing on her tip toes, reached up and grabbed two beautiful white plates and set them upon the coffee table in the living room since her apartment didn't have a dining room. After the plates, Jane put out silverware and napkins.

"What do you want to drink?" asked Jane as she wandered back into the kitchen. Roxy put on a sly smile.

"Do you have any vodka?" Jane sighed a little bit.

"Really Roxy? You want to drink?" Jane shook her head, reluctantly pulling two martini glasses off of her shelf.

"Hellz yeah!" Roxy laughed, giving her friend a thumbs up. Jane rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help smiling at her best friend. She could be a dork sometimes, but she never really thought anything bad of it.

"Ooh, are you going to have some too, Janey?" the blonde teased. Jane shrugged softly.

"Yeah, only a little. I haven't had any since the last time that I went to your house," she explained.

"Why do you even have that?" Roxy gave her a questioning glance.

"Well, I have to have it in my house in case my grandmother visits," she explained with a sigh filled with sadness.

"Oh well, since I'm here, I guess it's a good thing that you have it then, huh?" Roxy mumbled, trying to make her friend feel better.

When Jane had poured the drinks in their glasses, she brought them over to the living room and motioned for Roxy to follow her, placing one of the glasses on the other side of the table to indicate that the blonde should sit there. Then the two began to eat their meal that they had made together, safe from the thunder and lightning thanks to the levels of floors above them. Roxy had managed to get herself drunk again, when Jane had still only had one glass. The blonde kept insisting for her to drink more, but Jane kindly refused, for she felt that there needed to be one person sober between the two of them.

"Yah got anythinkta drink?" Roxy paused, not even realizing what she had just said. "I mean desssssert," she giggled. Jane shook her head, smiling a little. It made her laugh whenever Roxy would talk like that.

"I do have some left over cake in the fridge," Jane replied, suddenly frowning. "I hope the stuff in the refrigerator doesn't get stale because of the power shortage," she thought out loud.

"Naaaw, I changed mah miiiiind," Roxy replied. Jane looked at her with one eyebrow cocked.

"Are you sure?" She asked, although she wasn't sure herself if Roxy was capable of being sure when she was drunk, but Roxy nodded slowly anyway, a warm grin spread across her entire face.

"Yesssss, I'm as sure as a horsssssse," she giggled. Jane had no idea what she was talking about, but she figured she would just pretend like she did.

"All right, but if you change your mind, just tell me." Roxy hardly comprehended Jane's offer, for she was staring at something off in the distance that was invisible to Jane.

"What are you looking at Ro-Lal?" Jane asked, using her nic-name that she used to call Roxy a lot when they were younger, but was still used occasionally. The drunk blonde turned her gaze back to Jane, giggling at the use of the name.

"We shoul' tell ssssecretssssss Janey, like we usssed to when we were little," Roxy slurred in a slightly high pitched voice. Jane was a little bit surprised by her quick change of subject, but she accepted it anyway. The blonde was drunk after all.

"Okay," the blue-eyed girl replied, smiling back at Roxy a bit.

"You g' firsssst," Roxy giggled drunkly, one hand holding her triangular glass and the other resting on her chin, her eyes staring directly into the blue ones across the table.

"Oh, well," Jane tried to think fast and hard, because she never really thought of something that she could tell Roxy that would be considered a secret. "Hmm, well, I guess the closest thing that I have to a secret is I ate three slices of chocolate cake yesterday, when I wasn't supposed to…" Jane frowned, reluctantly remembered her delicious snack. Roxy responded by snickering oddly.

"Naughty Janey!" She pointed her finger at her friend, her pearly white teeth being shown off by her smile. "But I don't think that secret issss equal to the one tha' I am going t' tell," Roxy added, her expression becoming serious. Well, about as serious as a bubbly drunk blonde could be anyways. Jane flashed her a smile.

"Oh really?" asked Jane. Roxy nodded.

"But I guess I'll tell you anyways," Roxy playfully rolled her eyes with a tiny grin still plastered to her face, then wriggled a finger at Jane for her to come in closer. The black haired girl chuckled a bit and leaned across the small table, careful not to put her clothes in the sauce.

"Closssser," Roxy whispered, moving her own head to meet Jane's. When their two faces were nearly touching, Roxy leaned over and whispered the barely audible words into her ear.

"I love you~"


End file.
